


Frenzy

by lorir_writes



Series: The Greatest Con [1]
Category: The Heist: Monaco (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: The crew enjoys the night before going to Monaco, yet Rebecca can’t seem to focus on anything and anyone else, but Fabien.
Relationships: Fabien Ahmad/Main Character
Series: The Greatest Con [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601764
Kudos: 1





	Frenzy

Strobe lights and [EDM songs](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FGTaOXDmD3qk&t=OTRmNDI2ZjZkM2YxNzE2NzFjN2NjMmY5ODE2OTgzODZkNWE3ZTgzYix2SnRNOFpxbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AurX-RFHrwIL4hqQ-vEFknA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchoicesbyjade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181804530909%2Ffrenzy&m=1) filled the fifth-floor of the nightclub building where Rebecca and the rest of the crew went to blow off some steam before catching the next flight to their safehouse in Monaco. Between several tequila shots, she chatted with everyone in order to boost the team morale and have fun, but her eyes insisted to move towards Fabien, who sipped a bourbon with Rye and Niles. 

He joined the crew about a week ago, but his velvety voice, roguish yet enchanting smile, mocha eyes and suave demeanor had invaded her awaken and asleep thoughts. Rebecca usually didn’t mind mixing business with pleasure, but the situation became unsettling. Her heart beat faster every time his eyes met hers and she always had to find a new excuse to explain her flushed cheeks whenever he sat next to her. 

After another round of shots, Eris slid on the couch and placed an arm around Rebecca. “So… Are you going to bang Speed Racer over there or what? ‘Cause if you’re not, I call dibs,” she whispered smiling sardonically.

“What? I’m not–”

“Are you blushing?”

“No, it’s the tequila,” Rebecca said quietly, trying to keep her game face on.

“Yes, you are,” Eris emphasized and Rebecca looked away in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks. “Girl, you’re totally blushing,” her eyes went wide. "Did you guys…?“

"No…” Rebecca narrowed her eyes. “We just kissed.”

“That’s it? Then are you blushing like a thirteen-year-old–” Eris trailed off as awe dawned on her face. “You’re smitten!" 

"I am not,” Rebecca corrected as she forced a smile. “Can you keep it down?”

“Hey, it’s all good. You know I don’t mind sharing,” she teased and Rebecca pursed her lips. “I’m kidding!” Eris nudged her. “But you should go for it. He’s definitely into you,” she said glancing at Fabien stared at Rebecca. “Ask him to dance,” Eris grinned only to get a sideways glance as a response. “Come on, Bex! Charm him with your sexy body moves,” she winked. Rebecca merely closed her eyes shaking her head, but Eris stood up and pulled Rebecca by the hand. “Let’s hit the dancefloor!”

“I’m in,” Rye beamed taking one last gulp of his whiskey and heading towards a group of young women from a bachelorette party.

“Me too,” Fabien said, following Eris and Rebecca. They danced together during a few songs, but Eris used the 'ask for another round of shots’ excuse to leave them alone. His eyes roamed over Rebecca’s body as she shimmied her hips to beat of the song and he smiled. “Think you can keep up with me?”

“Hey, this isn’t a race track. I think we’re on a level playing the field.”

“Alright, show me what you got.”

Rebecca moved closer to him, bringing her hips closer to his, hands running down his torso through his clothes. Fabien smiled and matched his movements with hers, their bodies swaying sensually in perfect synchrony. “Am I keeping up?” She murmured in his ear.

He looked into her eyes, his hands roaming down to the small of her back. “Easily,” he replied with a smile. Rebecca placed a hand on his neck and their lips met in a fiery kiss. His tongue exploring her mouth as he tugged her clothes, pulling her closer. Fabien trailed kisses down from her jawline to her neck then slowly moved back to her lips. Heat coursed through her body while one of his hands moved to her waist, leading them out of the dancefloor into the rhythm of the music to a dark hallway.

“Where are we going?”

“I have no idea,” he chuckled. “I just need to be somewhere quieter right now.” After walking down a few crowded hallways and a couple of stairs, they reached the rooftop. The place was empty but beautifully lit by the city lights and the moonlight.

Rebecca mused at the view for a minute before catching Fabien gazing intently at her from the corner of an eye. “I think we found what you were looking for,” she said.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently before pulling her back into his arms. “Yes, I guess we did.” He leaned in to meet her lips again, guiding them into the beat of a [Blues song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGTaOXDmD3qk&t=OTVkNzU2NjUwYWI1ZWIzYjdmNWViNGQwNGYzMGE0MmMwZWVhNTkxMSx2SnRNOFpxbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AurX-RFHrwIL4hqQ-vEFknA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchoicesbyjade.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181804530909%2Ffrenzy&m=1) coming from another floor of the nightclub where a live band played. They danced together, effortlessly gliding on the roof and savoring the warmth of each other’s bodies. He spun her around, pressing her back against his chest and resting his head on her shoulder.

“You’re quite romantic for someone with such a frenetic lifestyle,” she smirked.

“Isn’t passion the most frenetic of all feelings?” He spun her again, so they faced each other. “I enjoy every single form of frenzy, Rebecca,” he whispered against her lips.

“And the slow dancing?”

“A warm-up for what comes next,” he dipped in and their lips touched for a split second when both of their phones buzzed. They pulled away and checked their phones.

  


Rebecca gave him an apologetic smile and Fabien replied by kissing her temple. “Can you keep warmed up until we catch the plane?” Her hand ran down his chest and slipped under his shirt. “Now that the crew is getting bigger, we rented a pretty nice jet, with rooms, beds and everything,” she purred brushing her lips on his neck.

Fabien groaned in response, his hand moving to her hips and reaching the back of her thighs. “I don’t know if I can wait that long. And since I’m the driver and we got to take the whole crew with us, it’d be weird if we tried to make the ride to the airport more exciting.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to improvise,” she said bending over, removing her organza thong from under her skirt then stood up and placed on his jacket pocket. “Ready to go?” she smiled mischievously as he swallowed hard.

“Only if you take the passenger front seat.”


End file.
